


a dream unfolding

by Cxnfiscated



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (But like blink and you miss it), Although you only see Keith's pining, Angst, Breakfast, Cooking, Day 5: Roommates, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), trust me it's mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxnfiscated/pseuds/Cxnfiscated
Summary: “Keith.”Keith flinched and banged his elbow against the doorframe. “Huh?” He gripped his elbow and pulled it towards his chest, teeth gritted in pain, ghost of a kiss, that never was, still on his lips. “What?”“Penny for your thoughts?” Lance raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight onto his left foot. His eyes were lit with curiosity and Keith’s fingers twitched with the desire to reach out and─no.





	a dream unfolding

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Roommates

Having a secret was like carrying weight in your hand, unnoticeable at first, worse and worse the longer you had to hold it. Months had passed and Keith’s arms were starting to strain.

Each time he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying something foolish, each time he let himself fly close enough to the sun that wax dripped and dried on his back, he told himself that this wouldn’t be a problem. That he could manage, that he could live with the situation and be content.

 

But settling was never something he had learned how to do. 

 

Keith’s eyes flew open when a delicious scent wafted into his room. He frowned at the clock.  _ 9 am.  _ he normally got up earlier than that. He shuffled into the kitchen,  _ their  _ kitchen, the small, still hopeful part of his brain added. Even after all this time, there was still a part of him that still held onto dreams and wishful thinking. A part of him that still believed in the power of eyelashes blown over fingertips, birthday candles and shooting stars.

Foolishness, all of that.

 

Keith yawned when he walked into the kitchen and froze in the doorframe. Lance didn’t notice him arriving and Keith thanked the universe for the small mercies it granted him. His eyes were wide and his breath lodged in his throat as the small hopeful part of his brain saw an opening for itself. 

It gathered all of the bits and pieces of his abandoned daydreams, half-spun thoughts and musings that he had forced himself to ignore when he realised how much they made his heart burn, and wove them together. The story unfolded in his head, piece by piece, just as his heart came apart, seam by seam.

 

They were married, this was the home that they had chosen together. Lance had woken up before him and decided to prepare breakfast for the both of them. He’d burn the pancakes a bit like he always did, and he apologised, small smile, evading Keith’s eyes, just like he always did. Keith would brush it off, and catch his lips in a good morning kiss. They would break off, lips and cheeks stained in the colour of love, only to meet again, again, again─ 

 

“ _ Keith.” _

 

Keith flinched and banged his elbow against the doorframe. “Huh?” He gripped his elbow and pulled it towards his chest, teeth gritted in pain, the ghost of a kiss, that never was, still on his lips. “What?”

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lance raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight onto his left foot. His eyes were lit with curiosity and Keith’s fingers twitched with the desire to reach out and─  _ no. _

He stopped his train of thought right there and instead, focused on answering. “My thoughts are worth much more than a measly penny. You’re gonna have to try harder than that.” He stepped into the kitchen leaving the remains of his daydream at the doorstep.

 

He came up behind Lance at the stove and glanced over his shoulder. “Pancakes?” 

Lance hummed in agreement but otherwise kept his eyes on the stove. Keith knew he shouldn’t come closer, that he should keep his distance, play it safe. But still, he took another step.

“You still haven’t told me what you were thinking about. You seemed a thousand miles away.” Lance tilted his head at him, hands still aimlessly shifting the pancakes inside the pan, their bottoms already turning brown. 

 

_ I was right here. _

 

“I was still half asleep,” Keith lied, averting his eyes when he felt Lance’s bore in him, “Didn’t sleep well tonight.” His words died down into a murmur when Lance didn’t move his piercing stare. Keith felt as if he was seeing right through him, seeing things even  _ he  _ didn’t know.

“You should know by now that you’re a terrible liar, Keith,” Lance shook his head at him, his voice soft and without any judgement, “But you don’t want to talk about it, so I won’t pry.” 

Keith saw hurt flare up behind his eyes before Lance turned back to the stove to flip the pancakes.

 

“Lance,” Keith started and swallowed when his voice threatened to abandon him, “I’m sorry It’s just… Something I still haven’t figured out myself and I don’t want to talk about it.” He bit his lip when he felt Lance hurt settle on his shoulders like boulders. 

That was the thing with Lance feelings, the actual reason why neither of them was able to stay mad at each other for longer than an hour: They had a weight to themselves and lingered whenever they went unaddressed.

 

“Fine,” Lance sighed and the weight on Keith’s shoulders lifted a little, “Just─ I’m here, right? You’ve been a bit distant lately and ─ “ He ran his hand through his hair as he fumbled with words, “ Please don’t shut me out. We’re a team aren’t we?”

“Of course!” Keith answered, louder than he had intended. He bit buried his teeth in his bottom lip and instead, began to take in Lance’s appearance. 

Eyebags beneath his eyes, darker than they usually were, his skin matted, lips not shining with chapstick, his brown hair flat on one half and messy where his hands had gone through them. Suddenly, it all made sense:

 

Lance had gotten up early to make breakfast for the two of them. 

Lance, who slept until 11 pm on weekends, who was nothing without his morning cup of coffee, had gotten up at 9 am on a  _ Sunday  _ to make breakfast for them. 

 

Keith’s heart widened in his chest and vibrated with his voice when he spoke, “Of course, we’re a team. It’s us and the rest of the world.”  _ Just not in the way I really wanted it to be.  _

Lance turned his eyes back to his, now so much closer than he had been before. One of them had taken a step forward. He didn’t know who but he let himself believe it was Lance. Just this once, he would be foolishly hopeful.

 

Their eyes lingered and Keith felt his heartstring strain and groan. His muscles complained under the weight of his secret but this small, still hopeful, still naive, part of him was soaring as if carried by wings. 

 

Lance took a step closer. “Please don’t shut me out, Keith.” His words weren’t more than a hoarse whisper and hung in the air between them. Keith found himself warring against himself, thrown in a frenzy, torn between giving him everything he had to offer ─  _ take it! take it, it’s yours anyway ─  _ or running away like the coward he actually was.

Keith closed his eyes. He couldn’t take this anymore, this was too much for him. He felt himself crack and tear inside until Lance reached out and put his hand on his cheek, the movement hesitant and his hand shaking. His eyes flew open and Lance drew his eyebrows together like he was waiting for Keith to push him away, like rejection wasn’t just an option but a certainty, as if the question wasn’t  _ if, _ but  _ when. _

 

It was that look, that uncertainty, that pushed him over the brink.

 

Keith moved before his thoughts had the chance to catch up with him and pressed his lips against Lance’s. For a moment there was nothing. His mind was blank, their bodies frozen. Then, both of them caught up with reality and their hands shot up to hold onto it.

Their lips danced with one another, sliding against one another slowly but surely, learning each other’s shapes and revelling in the novelty of it. It was a moment built for an eternity, the height of bliss and yet ─

It had to end sometime.

 

They broke off and Keith opened his eyes. His thoughts caught up to him and his heart jumped into his throat. Lance blinked at him and whispered, “You don’t know how much I had hoped for this to happen.”

Keith’s eyes went as wide as saucepans as his heart stayed in his throat. “Me too,” he croaked out and Lance’s lips spread into an angelic smile, the best reward for his leap of faith. Keith’s hands flexed where they had settled on Lance’s waist.

 

Their lips met again as if finally giving in to the pull of gravity and kept meeting until the smoke alarm burst their little bubble of intimacy and their pancakes were nothing more than a charred mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! You made it!! Thank you very much for reading!! I'm like a day late but I have school,,,, and also the red devil arrived and I've been having cramps all day so this is g r e a t!
> 
> N E Ways, follow me on twitter, for yelling and attempts at humour [@cxnfiscated](https://twitter.com/cxnfiscated) and stan this baby: [And Yet, The Sun Will Rise Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206018/chapters/35268089)  
> Byeeeee!!


End file.
